woodstockfandomcom-20200214-history
Setlist
This page reflects the complete and correct running order of all the songs played on the main stage at the Woodstock festival. This list is supervised and continuously updated with the latest information from a team of private researchers on the Woodstock Project Mailinglist. The arrangement of the setlist follows the timetable of the performances. __TOC__ = Introduction, Or: Why You Can Trust This Setlist = Extensive research around the 40th anniversary of the festival has brought up some useful information about the appearance of the artists. Producers Andy Zax and Brian Kehew of the Rhino 6-CD box set Woodstock: 40 Years On: Back to Yasgur's Farm stated they have listened to all of the event's multi-track master tapes and were able to identify the correct running order, together with setlist, of each performer. The complete setlist was compiled by Andy Zax and printed in Michael Lang's book ''The Road to Woodstock''Michael Lang: The Road to Woodstock, 2009, ISBN 0061576557. This was of great help and is used a basis in the Woodstock Wiki throughout. However, portions of this list had already been reconstructed by Woodstock fans earlier. Videos, audio recordings and photos were compared to find the correct order of appearance. For instance, this has shown that Country Joe McDonald, who claimed for years he performed immediately after Richie Havens, was wrong. There was not enough time for Country Joe on the first day in the late afternoon sunlight. Instead he played on the second day right after Quill, in the early afternoon. This is now confirmed by Zax's setlist. Also in 2009 audience tapes surfaced which contain 67 tracks - in chronological order - the advantage of analog media! To some extent these unknown tapes have verified the given setlist in Lang's book. This means there is a sort of cross-verification which makes the setlist far more accurate in comparison to many other sources, including books and Wikipedia. = Friday, August 15 = The festival started at about 5 pm. There was some rain in the evening. Richie Havens title=Richie Havens include=#Setlist Sweetwater title=Sweetwater include=#Setlist Bert Sommer title=Bert Sommer include=#Setlist Tim Hardin title=Tim Hardin include=#Setlist Ravi Shankar title=Ravi Shankar include=#Setlist Melanie Safka title=Melanie Safka include=#Setlist Arlo Guthrie title=Arlo Guthrie include=#Setlist Joan Baez title=Joan Baez include=#Setlist ---- = Saturday, August 16 = The day opened at 12:15 pm, and featured some of the event's biggest psychedelic and guitar rock headliners. Quill title=Quill include=#Setlist Country Joe McDonald title=Country Joe McDonald include=#Setlist Santana title=Santana include=#Setlist John B. Sebastian title=John B. Sebastian include=#Setlist Keef Hartley Band title=Keef Hartley Band include=#Setlist The Incredible String Band title=The Incredible String Band include=#Setlist Canned Heat title=Canned Heat include=#Setlist Mountain title=Mountain include=#Setlist The Grateful Dead title=The Grateful Dead include=#Setlist Creedence Clearwater Revival title=Creedence Clearwater Revival include=#Setlist Janis Joplin title=Janis Joplin include=#Setlist Sly & The Family Stone title=Sly & The Family Stone include=#Setlist The Who title=The Who include=#Setlist Jefferson Airplane title=Jefferson Airplane include=#Setlist ---- = Sunday, August 17 to Monday, August 18 = Sunday started at about 2 pm. This was the day with the heavy thunderstorm the Woodstock crowd had to endure. The shows were delayed and the bands played in the middle of the night or even next day in the morning. The headliner of the last day (and of the festival in general), Jimi Hendrix, stepped on stage at 9 am on Monday morning. Joe Cocker title=Joe Cocker include=#Setlist Country Joe & The Fish title=Country Joe & The Fish include=#Setlist Ten Years After title=Ten Years After include=#Setlist The Band title=The Band include=#Setlist Johnny Winter title=Johnny Winter include=#Setlist Blood, Sweat & Tears title=Blood, Sweat & Tears include=#Setlist Crosby, Stills & Nash (and Young) title=Crosby, Stills & Nash (and Young) include=#Setlist Paul Butterfield Blues Band title=Paul Butterfield Blues Band include=#Setlist Sha Na Na title=Sha Na Na include=#Setlist Jimi Hendrix title=Jimi Hendrix include=#Setlist References Category:Important Articles